


I'll Take Care of You

by novacayne



Category: Attack on Titan, Levi Ackerman - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin, aot, levi - Fandom, snk - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Father!Levi, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Pregnant!Reader, Rivaille - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novacayne/pseuds/novacayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are faced with the task of revealing to Levi that you are pregnant with his child. How will he react??</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of You

Request from anon: Yaaay! You’re back! And I hope you’re feeling better :) How would Levi react to his S/O telling them they’re pregnant? And what if their s/o reveals that they are unsure whether to have the baby or not?

A/N: Sorry this one took so long! I kept skimming past the request on accident and forgot to finish it, but here it is! Hope you enjoy :)

—————

Panic. That was it. That was your world now. For days, it had been just a never-ending nightmare. The anxiety, the fear; it was tangible. 

How could you bring him into this? 

How could you not?

Pacing back and forth in your room, you combed your hair with your fingers nervously, hoping to calm yourself enough to think straight. 

This is what you always wanted, isn’t it? Down the road at least, but perhaps not now. 

And Levi..

You couldn’t even bear the thought. You had been with him for so long, but he was still so enigmatic in some ways. Who knows how he would react to this. 

You pressed your hand to you stomach, taking a seat on your bed and you stared at the mirror in front of you. Your mind began to drift to the thought of what you would look like in just a few months time, when a sound at the door stirred you from your stupor. 

“(Y/N)? Are you in here?” Levi knocked once quietly before letting himself in. “Where have you been? I’ve been looking all ove–hey. What’s wrong?” 

The world seemed to pause as Levi flew to your side, taking your hand as he sat beside you, concern etched onto his face. 

“Nothing. I’m fine. Just a bit under the weather, but nothing terrible. What is it you needed me for?” 

“Nevermind that. You don’t look well. Tell me. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I told you, I’m fine.” 

Retracting your hand, you stood up and leaned against the wall. Panic was still sending shock waves through your body. You chewed furiously on the inside of your lip, trying to hold together your fragile composure. 

“Bullshit.” 

Levi sprung from his seat on the bed, pinning you to the wall with those piercing eyes of his. 

“What is it? Don’t you try to lie to me.” 

Folding your arms around yourself, your eyes fell to the floor as you shifted your weight from one foot to another. You were the picture of uneasiness as you mentally scrambled for the right words to say. 

Levi grimaced as a quiet growl left his lips. As intelligent as he was, he could only read you about as well as you could him. His frustration was almost palpable, until he closed his eyes, punching the bridge of his nose as he let out a long sigh. 

“I’m sorry I–I’m just concerned about you. Please, tell me what’s the matter, so that I can fix it. I don’t enjoy standing here helplessly.” 

Soft, grey eyes met yours as you lifted your eyes. It was now or never. You couldn’t worry him any longer. 

“You can’t fix this, Levi.” 

Shaking your head sadly, you placed your hands over your stomach. 

“I didn’t know how to tell you..” 

Nearly flinching as you did, you found the resolve to observe his expression. 

Eyes wide and mouth swinging hopelessly ajar, he looked about as shocked as you had expected. His jaw moved as if to form words, but they failed him.

His gaze fixated on your belly as you shrunk away from him, retreating back to the comfort of your bed. 

“Maybe I can fix this though. Get it..taken care of, I suppose. This isn’t exactly the lifestyle for a new mother anyway. Perhaps that would be best.” 

Your voice was small, but thoughtful. You hadn’t really considered that option, until now, but saying it aloud made it sound rather logical. 

“What? No.” 

Levi spat out his objection without hesitation. You raised your head with a start, staring at him as if he were someone you had never met before. 

“What?” 

“You can’t. I mean–you can. That’s not the point. Is that really what you want? Because that isn’t what I would choose. (Y/N), if what you’re telling me is true; that our child is growing inside your womb, then I don’t want that. I want you. All of you. This part of you included. This part of us.” 

Taking a seat beside you, he pressed his hands to your stomach with careful delicacy as his eyes bore into yours. 

“Levi..a-are you–” 

“Yes, I’m certain. I promised I would take care of you, no matter what happens. So this happened. I’ll take care of you. And this little brat too, I suppose.” 

His lips turned up in an amused smile, which finally broke the tension hanging thick in the air as a soft giggle left your lips. 

“Thank you, Levi.” 

Leaning forward, you pressed your forehead against his and covered his hands with your own, gazing down at your stomach.

Levi smiled softly as he watched your face, plying away to tilt his head up and place a gentle kiss on your forehead. 

“Don’t thank me for loving you. Either of you. That’s something I will always do gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon on Tumblr for the request! :)


End file.
